dragonsfallfandomcom-20200213-history
RACE:GNOMES
Gnomes Rock Gnomes Rock gnomes are the most common variety of gnomes. Rock gnomes stand 3 to 3-1/2 feet tall and weigh 40 to 45 pounds. Their skin color ranges from dark tan to woody brown, their hair is fair, and their eyes can be any shade of blue. Rock gnome males prefer short, carefully trimmed beards. Rock gnomes generally wear leather or earth tones, though they decorate their clothes with intricate stitching or fine jewelry. Rock gnomes reach adulthood at about age 40, and they live about 350 years, though some can live almost 500 years. * –2 Strength, +2 Constitution. * Humanoid (Gnome) * Small: As a Small creature, a rock gnome gains a +1 size bonus to Armor Class, a +1 size bonus on attack rolls, a –4 size penalty on special attack (bull rushes, grapples,overruns, and trips) checks, and a +4 size bonus on Hide checks, but he uses smaller weapons than humans use, and his lifting and carrying limits are three-quarters of those of a Medium character. * Rock gnome base land speed is 20 feet. * Low-Light Vision: A rock gnome can see twice as far as a human in starlight, moonlight, torchlight, and similar conditions of poor illumination. He retains the ability to distinguish color and detail under these conditions. * Weapon Familiarity: Rock gnomes may treat gnome hooked hammers as martial weapons rather than exotic weapons. * +2 racial bonus on saving throws against illusions. * Add +1 to the Difficulty Class for all saving throws against illusion spells cast by rock gnomes. This adjustment stacks with those from similar effects. * +1 racial bonus on attack rolls against kobolds and goblinoids. * +4 dodge bonus to Armor Class against monsters of the giant type. Any time a creature loses its Dexterity bonus (if any) to Armor Class, such as when it’s caught flat-footed, it loses its dodge bonus, too. * +2 racial bonus on Listen checks. * +2 racial bonus on Craft (alchemy) checks. * Automatic Languages: Common and Gnome. * Bonus Languages: Draconic, Dwarven, Elven, Giant, Goblin, and Orc. In addition, a rock gnome can speak with a burrowing mammal (a badger, fox, rabbit, or the like, see below). This ability is innate to rock gnomes. See the speak with animals spell description. * Spell-Like Abilities: 1/day—''speak with animals'' (burrowing mammal only, duration 1 minute). A rock gnome with a Charisma score of at least 10 also has the following spell-like abilities: 1/day—''dancing lights'', ghost sound, prestidigitation. Caster level 1st; save DC 10 + rock gnome’s Cha modifier + spell level. * Favored Class: Bard. A multiclass rock gnome’s bard class does not count when determining whether he takes an experience point penalty. * Level Adjustment: +0 * Effective Character Level: 1 Forest Gnomes They are the smallest of all the gnomes, averaging 2 to 2-1/2 feet in height, but look just like regular gnomes except with bark-colored or gray-green skin, and eyes that can be brown or green as well as blue. A very long-lived people, forest gnomes have an average life expectancy of 500 years. * –2 Strength, +2 Constitution. * Humanoid (Gnome) * Small: As a Small creature, a forest gnome gains a +1 size bonus to Armor Class, a +1 size bonus on attack rolls, a –4 size penalty on special attack (bull rushes, grapples,overruns, and trips) checks, and a +4 size bonus on Hide checks, but it uses smaller weapons than humans use, and its lifting and carrying limits are three-quarters of those of a Medium character. * Forest gnome base land speed is 20 feet. * Low-Light Vision: A forest gnome can see twice as far as a human in starlight, moonlight, torchlight, and similar conditions of poor illumination. He retains the ability to distinguish color and detail under these conditions. * Weapon Familiarity: Forest gnomes may treat gnome hooked hammers as martial weapons rather than exotic weapons. * Pass without Trace (Su): A forest gnome has the innate ability to use pass without trace (self only, as a free action) as the spell cast by a druid of the forest gnome’s class levels. * +2 racial bonus on saving throws against illusions. * Add +1 to the Difficulty Class for all saving throws against illusion spells cast by forest gnomes. This adjustment stacks with those from similar effects. * +1 racial bonus on attack rolls against goblinoids, orcs, and reptilian humanoids. * +4 dodge bonus to Armor Class against monsters of the giant type. Any time a creature loses its Dexterity bonus (if any) to Armor Class, such as when it’s caught flat-footed, it loses its dodge bonus, too. * +2 racial bonus on Listen checks. * +2 racial bonus on Craft (alchemy) checks. * +4 racial bonus on Hide checks, which improves to +8 in a wooded area. * Automatic Languages: Gnome, Elven, Sylvan, and a simple language that enables them to communicate on a very basic level with forest animals. * Bonus Languages: Common, Draconic, Dwarven, Giant, Goblin, Orc. * Spell-Like Abilities: A forest gnome with a Charisma score of at least 10 has the following spell-like abilities: 1/day—''dancing lights, ghost sound, prestidigitation.'' Caster level1st; save DC 10 + forest gnome’s Cha modifier + spell level. * Favored Class: Bard. A multiclass forest gnome’s bard class does not count when determining whether he takes an experience point penalty. * Level Adjustment: +0 * Effective Character Level: 1